


Clinical Trial Number One

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chan, Dubious Ethics, Forced Pregnancy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Clinical Trial Number One

Severus had spent several long months wooing the boy, doting on him, ensuring him of his affection, and finally, tonight, they were to consummate their relationship, here in Severus's dungeon chambers, away from the prying eyes of Hogwarts herself for she had no spies here. Watching Harry strip his clothes then clamber onto the large four poster, Severus was reminded that Harry was little more than a child himself. 

Perhaps that would be to his benefit in the end. A young, nubile, resilient body….

"What's this potion do?" Harry asked as he took the phial Severus was holding out to him and drank down the contents without waiting for a reply. "Oh! It makes my insides go all tingly anyway." 

Severus unbuttoned the cuffs on his shirt and then began on the buttons in front. "First, it cleans out your bowels, safer and more hygienic for what I have in mind. Then it rearranges your anatomy, turning your sperm to eggs and creating a space in your abdomen for our child to grow. Finally, it acts as a fertility potion, ensuring offspring are produced on the first attempt." 

Severus tossed his shirt onto a chair, then began removing his trousers, his cock already hard and ready to plunder Harry's virgin arse. The stamina potion he'd taken wasn't truly necessary but he wanted to sample Harry in every possible way. 

When he stood naked, he looked at Harry again—who was blinking at him owlishly, his glasses already resting on the bedside table. Then Harry suddenly started laughing. 

"That's a good one, Severus. I know magic is amazing but that's ridiculous! I've never heard of a man getting pregnant." Harry ran a hand through his hair, an indication that he was in fact nervous.

"Don't you trust me, my Harry?" Severus asked as he slid into bed and pulled the skinny imp closer. Harry sighed contentedly, always responding warmly to the endearment, and nestled in Severus's arms. Severus felt he needed to reassure his lover. For he did love Harry: utterly, completely, possessively, eternally. 

The best part of all was that Severus had invented the male fertility potion and chosen Harry for the honour of carrying his child. And now he would finally find out if it would work. Surely Harry would see the beauty of that…eventually.


End file.
